Stand In The Rain
by hovet-otach
Summary: Alayah's parents die and NCIS investigates their deaths. Could Alayah help bring Ziva and Tony closer? please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. ok this is my first non-twilight fic so play fair. OC, AU.**** Keanu is pronounced Key-are-nu. **

**Alayah's POV **

"Ali?" Miss Austin called from behind me. "Have you heard from your parents yet?" she asked concerned.

"Not yet. I'm sure there just stuck in traffic." I assured her. My parents were _never _late picking me up from school. By the time three-thirty rocked around I was sitting on the ground leaning against the wall of my grade seven class room. Miss Austin came out to check on me again, "I'm just gonna go check if they're down at the day-care talking to Mackenzie or Keanu." I said getting up off the ground and heading in the direction of the day-care.

I walked in the door and immediately saw that my parents were _not_ here. Mackenzie came running full speed ahead at me. "Ali, where's mummy and daddy?" she asked, "Why haven't they come yet? I wanted to show them my painting." She held up and picture of what only her family would be able to tell was a baby, a little girl, an other girl, a mummy and a daddy. Someone had written above them 'Nu-nu, Me, Ali, Mummy, Daddy.' And a big heading at the top, 'My family'.

"That's a very pretty painting sweetie," I praised, "I don't know where mummy and daddy are but they'll be ok."

Keanu ran over to us. "Up." He ordered.

I picked him up and we walked over to the front desk. "Hi." I said politely.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" She asked matching my politeness.

"Can I sign these two out?" I asked nodding towards Mackenzie and Keanu.

"Are you over thirteen?" Why is everyone asking questions?

I smiled, "Yes, it's my birthday today."

"Happy birthday." She said handing me the sheet of paper. I signed and left.

"How we gettin' home?" Mackenzie asked. "We can't walk that far."

"We can catch a bus, then when we get home we'll call mummy and see where she is." I told her giving her a one-armed hug.

We only had to wait about three minutes for the bus, "Kenzie don't forget your back pack." I told her. I could see it still on the seat as we walked towards the bus. She picked it up and followed me.

"Where are you guys headed?" the bus driver asked.

"Priority Street." I told him and pulled out my wallet.

"That's five dollars fifty for all of you."

I gave him the remains of my pocket money which only just made enough. "Thanks." I said and walked to and empty row of seats.

When we got to our stop I carried to now sleeping Keanu off the bus and held Kenzie's hand as she trailed behind me. We walked the five minutes to our house and I tried to open the door but it was locked. I walked over to the front window but the curtains were closed so I walked round the house to the side window. It was open so I peered in.

I gasped at what I saw. My mother lying on the floor in a pool of blood, no sound escaping her lips, no rise and fall of her chest, no movement of her frightened looking eyes, no life in her body. I fought back the tears, "Mackenzie stay where you are." I told her. At the moment she was standing on the grass with Keanu sleeping at her feet.

I man walked into the room my mother was in with a gun and pointed it of in the direction of the corner of the room. I couldn't see that corner but I didn't need to to know who was there. "Please." My dad pleaded. The man told him to shut up and took the safety switch off the gun. The things you learn when your dad is a marine.

My dad's voice played in my head. "Take in his appearance so you can describe him to the police." I obeyed my thoughts. The man had dark brown hair, was quite tall, a stubbly beard, thick eyebrows, brown eyes, a black tee-shirt and black jeans. "Any special features?" My dad's voice asked again in my head. _Yes, he has a mole above his right eye. _I thought.

"Please let me go." Dad pleaded again. The man shouted something I didn't understand but sounded like _you'll…sorry._ The gun went off and I ducked. Kenzie began to cry and Keanu woke up.

"Run." I ordered, picking up Keanu. We ran as fast as we could to the park down the road. My street only had about three houses on it and they were pretty far apart so I don't know if anyone else heard the shot.

Mackenzie started crying when we sat on a park bench. "It's okay Kenzie." I told her, but it wasn't okay. I pulled out a dollar coin and shoved it in the pay phone. I dialled the number my dad drilled into my head from the time I could talk.

"_NCIS how may I help you?_" Said the person on the other end.

"There has been a shooting at number two Priority Street. One dead and one injured maybe dead but I'm not sure." I told her too low for Mackenzie and Keanu to hear. If there was anything Dad taught me it was to stay calm.

"_Okay we are sending a team over. What is your name?_" She asked.

"My name is Alayah Rivers. My sister, brother and I are currently down the street from the house at the park." I told her.

"_Where you at the house when the shooting occurred?_" she asked.

"Yes I was looking through the window."

"_Okay stay on the phone with me until you can see the NCIS cars._" She instructed.

Only a moment later I saw the black vehicles pull up down the road and one keep driving up to the park. "Okay I see them." I said and hung up. I ran over to Mackenzie and Keanu. Kenzie was crying so I gave her a hug and sat down with her. I put Keanu on my lap.

An NCIS agent walked over to us, "Alayah Rivers?" he asked.

"Hello." I said with a sad smile.

He held out his hand and I shook it, "Agent Gibbs." He introduced himself.

"I'm Alayah and this is Mackenzie," I motioned to her, "And Keanu." I gestured to the boy on my lap.

"Nice to meet you, I wish it weren't under these circumstances." He said, "Come on let's get you guys back to NCIS." He led us over to the car.

I slid in the back with Kenzie and Keanu. There was a lady in the front seat; she was pretty with dark hair and tan skin. She didn't speak for the whole trip but Gibbs introduced her as liaison officer Ziva David.

About a minute into the drive Keanu started crying, "It's okay Nu-nu." I rocked him. He was sitting on my lap since we didn't have a baby seat.

"Ali, where's mummy and daddy? Where are we going?" Kenzie questioned.

"Mummy and Daddy went to visit Grandma and Grandpa." I told her. I didn't know what to tell her and I figured that was the best thing. My Grandparents had died last year. "We are going to go to NCIS. Remember how Daddy said that NCIS help people? Well there going to help us." I swear I saw a tear in Ziva's eye but it vanished.

We pulled into the car park at NCIS and we all got out of the car. Gibbs and Ziva led us through the building to a group of desks. Two other men were sitting at desks in the bull pen. Gibbs told us there names were Tony and McGee.

"Tony, Ziva you're on witness protection." Gibbs told them. They nodded. I went and sat on the floor off to the side of the desk, not really knowing what to do. I pulled out my note pad and a pen and began to draw. Kenzie did the same. Nu just lay down and went to sleep. Lucky kid is too young to know what's going on.

Before I knew it the sky was black and people were leaving. "DiNozzo, David take the kids back to Tony's house." They both stood up and grabbed their bags. I packed up my stuff and told Kenzie to do the same.

We followed them to the car but this time there was a baby seat for Nu. "What do you want for dinner?" Ziva asked.

"Pizza!" Tony and I replied at the same time. We laughed as Ziva rolled her eyes.

"We need to stop at the shops because we don't have any baby food for Key-a-nu. Is that how you pronounce it?" Tony asked.

"No it's pronounced Key-are-nu." I sounded it out for him. "Or just Nu." I said as we pulled into a parking spot at the shops.

"Okay who wants to come get pizza with me?" Tony asked.

"I'll go." I volunteered.

"Me too." Kenzie grabbed my hand.

"Can I take Keanu?" Ziva asked.

"Yep." I popped the P on the end. Ziva put Keanu in a shopping trolley and walked into the grocery store while Tony, Kenzie and I walked to the Dominos down the walkway.

"You like movies Ali?" Tony questioned me.

"Do I ever?!" I replied enthusiastically.

"How 'bout we have a movie night tonight? What ya say?" Tony suggested.

"Sure." I decided I like Tony and Ziva was pretty cool too. She seemed to like Nu a lot so that was good.

"What kind of pizza?" Tony asked as we walked into the store.

"Pepperoni!" Everyone cheered.

**A/N. hoped you like it. Please R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. ok like three people added me to favourite story in like five minutes of posting so I'm writing another chapter.**** Thankyou to everyone who reviewed. They make me happy. **

"Pepperoni it is!" Tony cheered happily. He turned to the guy behind the counter, "We will have two pepperoni pizzas and…" he turned to Kenzie and me, "What drink do you want?"

"Pepsi please." I said and Kenzie nodded.

"You heard the little lady," he said enthusiastically to the pizza guy. I was laughing so hard I forgot about all that was going on. Even Kenzie laughed. Tony ruffled my long brown hair as the guy walked off the make the pizzas.

Ziva walked into the store with two grocery bags in one arm and Nu in the other. She set Nu on the ground but he wined and stretched his arms up. Tony reached over and took the bags from her hand.

"Nu likes you." I said, "He doesn't like strangers so you should be flattered."

"I am." She replied.

The guy cam back with our pizzas and I carried them to the car. When we got back to Tony's house I walked into the lounge room and my attention was immediately drawn to the wall of DVDs. He had sooo many. Classics, modern, thrillers, horror, crime, comedy and even romance.

Ziva's cell phone started to ring. "Ziva David." She answered. "Okay. Bye Gibbs." She hung up. "Tony, I have to drive back to NCIS to pick up the children's belongings." She informed him.

"Okay bye Zi. I'll save you some pizza." Tony said placing the pizza and Pepsi on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Whatcha wanna watch first?"

"Bond, James Bond." I said with a huge smile. Kenzie clapped her hands. About half way into the movie Ziva walked through the door.

"Mackenzie, look what Gibbs bought back for you." Ziva said pulling Kenzie's beloved teddy out of a bag.

"Teddy!" She squealed getting off the couch and running to Ziva. "Thankyou." Kenzie said politely.

I scooted over so Ziva could sit on the couch next to Tony. When she sat down Tony draped his arm over her. "Awe you two make such a cute couple." I mused. Ziva and Tony both looked at me funny. "What?"

"Nothing." They both said.

Nu, Kenzie and Ziva went to bed after the first movie but Tony and I stayed up to watch the whole Bond series. When we finally went to bed it was eleven thirty.

The next day I got out of bed at five thirty. I don't usually sleep in late. I walked out of the room Kenzie, Nu and I were staying in and into the lounge room. Ziva was already up and eating breakfast. "Whatcha doin'" I asked.

"I'm getting ready to go for a run. Want to come?" I nodded and went back into the spare room to get changed, being careful not to wake the others. I came back out in a pair of black knee-length soccer shorts and a grey singlet.

I grabbed a grape off of the bunch in the fruit bowl and said, "Ready?" Ziva nodded and we walked out the door and down the stairs of the apartment block.

We ran through a park and through some streets. No-one was up yet so it was quiet except for the chirping of birds and the rustle of the trees. The sun had just risen over the horizon and was now warming the bright spring morning.

Ziva and I ran for about an hour before we headed back to Tony's place. We walked in the door to be greeted by the sound of television and Nu crying. I went to the source of the noise and found Tony trying to stop Nu crying.

"You want help Tony?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yes. What does he want?" Tony asked desperately.

"Mummy!" Nu screamed.

I went over to Tony and picked Nu up. "It's okay Nu." I rocked him and he settled down.

"Nice job." Tony praised and I gave him a smile, "Now, breaky time then we all have to go to _N-C-I-S_." he said putting lots of expression on each letters on NCIS.

"What's for breakfast?" Ziva asked.

"Whatever you little hearts desire." He said with a smile, "Or whatever you can find in my cupboard." Ziva and I laughed.

We all rummaged through the cupboard for food that was actually edible. I don't think Tony ever cleaned his cupboards. I settled on two-minutes noodles. Kenzie chose an apple. Ziva had toast and fed Nu mashed weet-bix. **A/N. that's what I fed Sebastian this morning. **Tony had weet-bix with banana on them.

Once we finished breakfast we al got changed and headed to the car. Ziva race to the driver's side and Tony looked horrified. I don't know why but I have a feeling I'm about to find out. As soon as all our seatbelts were on Ziva stomped her foot down on the pedal and we went flying across the car park _in reverse!_ This was soooooo much fun! Ziva, Kenzie and I were laughing and screaming with joy but Tony was sitting with all his muscles clenched screaming, "Slow down you crazy ninja!"

We made it to NCIS in six minutes flat. "That was awesome!" I smile when we got out of the car.

"I am never letting you drive again." Tony said as he grabbed his bag from the boot. We walked into the bull pen. Ziva carried Nu and I gave Kenzie a piggie back.

A tall lady dressed in all black and scull clothing walked into the squad room, "Oh my God they are so cute!" she squealed. "Hi I'm Abby!" she said in a hyper voice.

"Hi I'm Ali and this is Mackenzie and Keanu." I smiled at her.

"Gibbs can I borrow them for a couple of hours." She asked, "I need a face."

Gibbs nodded. This is the moment I'd been dreading. The moment I have to describe my parents' killer. I had learned over night that my father had actually died in hospital. Gibbs had told me over the phone that my father's last words were, 'Alayah keep them safe,'

"Come on guys." I said picking up Nu and Holding Kenzie's hand. We followed Abby into the elevator and then across a hall to a lab.

"This is my lab." She said moving her hands to show the room. She walked into a room at the back and pulled up a chair for me to sit on. Kenzie and Nu played with the toys they had brought along. "I know this is hard but I need you to describe the person you saw at you house." Abby explained slowly.

"Okay." I agreed. "He had dark brown hair. His hair was short. He was tall maybe six foot. He wasn't fat but wasn't skinny either. He had a stubbly beard and thick eyebrows. Brown eyes. He was wearing a black tee-shirt and black jeans." I said as Abby typed into her computer, "Oh and he had a mole above his right eye." I looked at the screen and she had a animated picture of what he looked like on it. "The mole was up a bit." I said so she moved it up.

"Is that what he looked like?" she asked.

"Yeah but his ears stuck out a bit more." I said so she changed that too.

She dialled a number into the phone on the desk and didn't wait at all before saying, "We have a face." She hung up. "Did the man say anything." She asked turning back to me.

"Not to me, he didn't see me I don't think but he told my Dad to shut up when he pleaded for help," I was fighting back the tears, "And he said something I didn't quite understand but sounded like 'you'll…sorry,'" I told her.

"Thankyou." She said, "You've been a big help. I know how hard this is for you." Abby gave me a hug.

**A/N. you likie? No Likie? Lemme know. R&R. and also give me your opinion on weather or not to kill off Mackenzie. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. I got so many story alert and favourite story messages I had to write more.**

"Come on munchkins." Tony said coming into the lab, "Time to go. Say bye-bye to Abby."

"Bye Abs." I said and gave her a hug. I had spent all day with Abby and now we were like best friends.

"Bye-bye." Kenzie said.

"B!" Nu said mispronouncing the word. We all laughed and Tony, Kenzie, Nu and I walked back to the squad room.

Ziva and McGee were having a conversation that I accidently caught the end of, "The poor kid's parents died on her birthday." McGee said sympathetically.

XXX

It was about eight pm when we got home. Nu and Mackenzie went straight to bed but Ziva, Tony and I stayed up to watch a movie. This time it was 'Wanted'.

One hour and forty-eight minutes later I got off the couch and walked into the Nu, Kenzie and my room. I saw Kenzie laying still awake in her bed with tears running down her cheeks. "Awe Kenzie. Why you crying?" I knew the answer.

"I want mummy and daddy." She sobbed.

"I do too." I told her pulling her onto my lap.

"Will you sing to me?" she asked, the tears still running down her pink cheeks.

I nodded. I loved to sing to her. I sing to her whenever she's sad or something goes wrong.

"She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain." I was holding back my tears. I had to be strong for my younger sister.

"She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from

Wants to give up and lie down.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain." Kenzie had fallen asleep and was lying in my arms. I put her back in her bed and just sat there watching her sleep.

"You are a beautiful singer." Ziva's voice came from behind me.

My eyes were brimmed with tears, "Thank you." My voice cracked. Ziva pulled me into a tight hug, "Why me?" I asked, "Why did this have to happen to me?" One single tear rolled down my cheek. The first tear that I had cried this whole time. More tears fell.

Ziva didn't say anything she just sat there holding me tight until I cried myself to sleep.

XXX

The next morning I walked out of my room at seven am. Ziva was back from her run, Tony was in the shower, Kenzie was still asleep and Nu was playing pick-a-boo with Ziva. "Hey Ziva." I smiled, "Thanks for last night."

"Not a problem." She smiled back.

"Hey Nu." I said kissing the top if his head.

"Ali, we don't have to go into NCIS today. What do you wish to do?" she asked.

"I don't know. Whatever suits." I smiled. Ziva looked confused.

"You have to explain expressions to her." Tony said coming out of the bathroom.

"Oh. I meant we can do whatever you want to do." I explained.

"Well we _need_ to go grocery shopping because there id no suitable food in this house." She said.

"Agreed." I stated.

"Hey what's wrong with my food?" Tony defended.

"There is nothing to have for breakfast this morning. That is what is wrong with your food." Ziva frowned. I laughed.

"Can we have Macca's for breaky then?" Tony asked.

"I do not see why we can not." Ziva replied. Why doesn't she use contractions?

"Ali?" Kenzie said coming out of the bedroom.

"Hey Kenzie." I greeted her with a hug.

"Hi Kenzie." Tony said while ruffling her hair.

"Hi Tony." She said with a big smile. I think she was starting to feel more settled here.

"Hello Kenzie." Ziva said. Kenzie walked up to Ziva and gave her a hug.

"Kenzie why don't you get dressed and then we'll go get some MacDonald's" Tony told her. Kenzie ran back into the room and came out in her favorite pink top and a pair of blue jeans. "Let's go!" Kenzie ran ahead of us out to the car.

"No Kenzie. Where not driving, the Macca's is just down the road. We can walk." Ziva said putting Nu in his pram.

"Piggy-back please?" Kenzie asked with a cute smile. I leaned down and she jumped on my back. It was a good thing she was light.

"What you gonna get?" I asked her.

"Pancakes!" she squealed. Why am I not surprised? Mum used to take us to Macca's every Saturday after Kenzie's dance class and she _always_ got pancakes. "What 'bout you?"

"I don't know sweetie. Probably just a hash brown." I told her. We walked into the Macca's and Kenzie ran to the counter. Everyone followed her.

"I'll have a bacon and egg McMuffin meal." Tony told the guy behind the counter, "Ziva?"

"Pancakes please," she ordered her food, "Ali?"

"A hash brown. Kenzie?" I said.

"Pancakes!" she squealed. A minute later the guy came back with our food. We thanked him and went to sit down outside. I ate my food slowly but Kenzie ate really fast so she could go play on the playground. After a little while I joined her. "Ali! Ali! Look at me!" she squealed as she slide down the slide.

The rest of the day was really fun. We went to the park, then went to the shops, then went home and watched movies and sang karaoke. By eight-thirty I was completely knackered.

**A/N. hope you enjoyed that chap. More things will happen next chap. And there you go the title of the fic. R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. :)**

"Wake up sleepy head," Ziva shook me awake, "Time to get up."

"I dun wanna get up," I rolled over but I fell out of the bed. Ziva caught me just before I hit the ground. "Thanks," I said. Ziva left and I got dressed into my favourite skinny jeans and a white baby doll top. I came out of my room into the kitchen, "What's for breaky?" I asked.

"Fruit salad and yoghurt." Tony answered with a smile.

"Yum my favourite!" I said happily. We ate our breakfast while sitting on the benches in Tony's kitchen. We all giggled when Tony fell off the bench.

Fifteen minutes later we were all in the car on our way to NCIS. The car ride was short even with Tony driving. When we got there Kenzie and I ran in ahead of Tony, Ziva and Nu so we could steal the spiny chairs and leave Tony and Ziva with the uncomfy boring chairs.

"Lunch time," Tony said at twelve-thirty.

"Yes!" I said getting off my chair. "Can we have Subway?"

"We sure can," Tony replied. Kenzie, Tony and I walked out of the Navy Yard and down the street to the mall. We walked into the food court and joined the line for Subway. Once we had our lunch we walked back.

We all walked back to the bull pen laughing about how Tony just stood in a puddle and now had wet shoes. Our laughter was interrupted when we spotted two men talking to Gibbs. "They're not safe yet," Gibbs argued.

"But they can't stay at NCIS," the first man said back.

"They need to go to school," the second man argued.

"We can teach Alayah here, she's not safe at a public school," Gibbs shot back.

"As far as we know the killed doesn't even know they exist," the first man said with a stern look.

"Fine I'll give you one day, but if these kids come back with so much as a scratch. They will never see a child department worker until this case is closed," Gibbs threatened. It was then that the three realised that we were standing there.

"Kids pack up your things. You're going to a child department house for the next day. And Alayah you'll be going to school," the first man told us. I did as I was told and packed up my things.

"You want me to go get Nu?" I asked the man who had since introduced himself as Michael. The other man's name was Charlie.

"Nu?" Michael looked confused.

"Keanu…" I wore a look that just screamed 'Duh dip shit.'

"Yes please," he nodded.

I walked down to Abby's lab when I got to the door way I looked in and I could see Ziva sitting on a stool with Nu on her lap while Abby played pick-a-boo with Nu. "Hey guys," I said with a sad smile, "I need Nu."

"Alright," Ziva said and handed him to me.

"We're going to a child department house for the night," I explained.

"Why? We have not found the killer yet," Ziva looked confused.

"I know but the department thinks that we shouldn't be here," I said it like it was stupid…which it was.

"That is very strange," Ziva agreed with my unspoken thoughts.

"Bye Abby. See you tomorrow or the day after," I gave her a hug and then Ziva, Nu and I walked back to the squad room. Once we were back in the squad room I gave everyone a hug and left with the department peoples.

XXX

We arrived the dep. house at about two pm. It wasn't a massive house but it was bigger than Tony's unit. And it was only a few streets away from my school.

The next day Michael, Charlie, Nu, Kenzie and I walked to school. When we were about two streets away a black van drove past. We all thought nothing of it until it drove by one more time. Again nothing happened. There was suddenly a screeching noise and the black van came racing back down the street. This time it had its window rolled down.

"Duck!" Charlie ordered. We all did as we were told and I wrapped myself around Nu.

There were continuing BANGS and CLICKS. The van drove away and it didn't come back.

One little sound had my world crashing down all over again. The tiny cries of Mackenzie. I thought her cries would end my world but it was nothing compared to the sound of no cries. "Mackenzie wake up!" I screamed tears brimming my eyes, "Don't leave me Kenzie!" I couldn't help it the tears just wouldn't stop. My dad's last words played on in my head, 'Alayah keep them safe, Alayah keep them safe,' I failed. I couldn't keep them safe. I failed!

I could faintly hear Charlie calling 911 but I didn't care. I checked that Nu was okay and he was. So I just scooped Mackenzie's lifeless, limp body into my arms and sat there. I held her like that until the NCIZ team arrived and even then it was a struggle to get her off of me. "No you can't take her away!" I screamed. I knew I was making a scene but I didn't care. All I wanted was my family back. Who would be next? Keanu? Me?

I felt a pair of arms rap around me, "Ali, you need to let go of her," the owner of the arms told me. It was Ziva. I slowly unwrapped my arms from around Mackenzie. When she was out of my grip I turned around to face Ziva.

Ziva opened her arms and I crushed myself into her. "She's gone!" I sobbed, "Why are all my family leaving?! It's not fair!" I cried.

"I know it is not fair," Ziva comforted my, rubbing my hair like my mum used to do when I was upset. Ziva took me for a walk far enough away that I couldn't see the team or hear the sirens. "I will tell you something I do not tell many people," she began, "When I was younger my sister died in a road side bombing," I gasped, "You have no clue how long I blamed myself for it. But then I realised…there was nothing I could have done to save her. It was not my fault, I could not stop those horrible people from doing that to her." She had a tear running down her cheek so I wiped it away.

"My dad's last words were 'Alayah keep them safe,' and I failed. I should have kept them safe," I explained.

"Okay, what would you have done to save her?" she questioned.

I thought for a moment, "Kept here home…" I finally told her.

"That was not your choice," she stated. And she was right, that wasn't my choice.

"Your right but it still hurts," I told her as I began to cry again.

Ziva began to sing in a voice easily a hundred times more beautiful than mine,

"She never slows down  
She doesn't know why but  
She knows that when  
She's all alone feels  
Like it's all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
And she fears if she cries  
That first tear  
The tears will not stop  
Raining down

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
And the fears whispering  
If she stands, she'll fall down  
She wants to be found but  
The only way out is through  
everything she's running from  
Wants to give up and lie down

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain."

**A/N. I was crying writing that. I'm sorry to all the Mackenzie lovers. Love me or hate me? R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. okay so you all hate me? Oh and I remembered I forgot to put a disclaimer on this so here we go. I do not**** own any of the original NCIS characters. I do own Alayah, Keanu and Mackenzie (RIP). **

"Can I help?" I asked. I was sitting on the floor of the squad room. Ziva was sitting next to me with one arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Hold on a sec, I'm trying to upload the surveillance footage," McGee answered. McGee, Ziva and I were the only ones in the squad room.

"But I wanna catch the bastard that did this!" I argued. They both looked up at my choice of words.

"Alayah Tia Rivers do not use that kind of language," Ziva scolded.

"Why not? Fuck! Shit! Wanker! Ass hole!" I swore.

"Very mature Alayah," McGee rolled his eyes.

"And proud of it," I smiled.

"McGee, how was that mature?" Ziva looked really confused, "Mature is being grown up and sensible, yes?"

"Sarcasm Ziva," McGee explained to her.

"See I never really understood that. Why would you say something you didn't mean?" she actually had a point.

"I don't know Ziva why would you?" McGee asked.

"I don't know. I asked you," That made us both laugh.

At that moment Abby came running into the squad room, "Honey I just heard. I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry," She stretched the 'so' as far as she could.

"Thanks Abs," I gave her a hug and sat back down with Ziva. Abby came to sit on my other side.

McGee banged his hands down on the keyboard, "Err, I was so close to getting a image of the licence plate and my computer crashed," McGee started booting up his computer again.

"Virginia plate, J-E-F 5-8-2-9," I remembered the plate. **A/N. I love Google. I didn't even know what one looked like. **

"What?" McGee wore a confused expression.

"The plate was from Virginia. Letters were J-E-F. Numbers were 5-8-2-9," I told him.

"Thanks,"

A minute later Abby's phone beeped, "I got a hit!" she squealed, "I got a hit on the bolo we put out on the face Ali described to me!" she hugged me so tight I couldn't breath.

"Well?" we all asked ion unison, "What's his name?"

"Kenneth Dell thirty-two years old," Abby answered, "He is German, arrived in the USA a year ago. The only thing on his criminal record is a speeding ticket from when he was eighteen and a drunken and disorderly charge from when he was twenty-one," Abby told us.

"The plate Alayah told me matches the ones on his vehicle," McGee said.

"I'm gonna kill him," I said under my breath.

"Honey that is not going to bring them back," Ziva must have heard me.

"Yeah but it'll back _me_ feel better,"

"True but violence is not the answer," Ziva said in a stern but caring voice.

"Says the assassin," I shot back. That was probably rude but I couldn't help it. "Is someone gonna call Gibbs and tell him we found the guy?" I tried to change the subject.

"Oh yeah," Abby picked up her phone. She told Gibbs everything we know. By the time Abby was finished Gibbs was already in the squad room.

Gibbs, McGee and Tony left to follow that bastard. Hehe I can swear in my own head.

Director Jenny Shepard came down the stairs a few minutes after they left. She was holding Nu. "Ai!" he mispronounced my name as A-ee because he can't pronounce 'l'.

"Hey Nu!" I said as Jenny handed him to me. I went back to my laptop.

"What you doing?" Jenny asked.

"Organising Mum, Dad and Kenzie's funeral," I told her simply.

"You're thirteen!" she said shock written all over her face.

"Your point being…?" okay so I wasn't the most polite person on the earth but why can't I organise a funeral?

"Funerals are lot of work not to mention _extremely _depressing," she told me, "Are you sure you can handle it?"

I thought for a minute, "Can you help?" she smiled and nodded. We organised it online. I made sure to mention that my parents wouldn't have wanted us to wear black but to wear bright colours. And that I wanted my Mum and Dad's wedding song-At the Beginning from Anastasia-to be played.

My Dad always had something funny to say so I thought he would have enjoyed this. His tombstone read, 'Well this sucks' and then had his details on it, Gunny Sergeant Mark Rivers, born 5th August 1970 – died 30th November 2009. Mum's said, 'Loving mother of three' and her details, Lauren Rivers, born 26th September 1973 – died 30th November 2009. Kenzie would have really loved hers. It read 'I love Wiggles! Mackenzie Rivers, born 27th July 2006 – died 3rd December 2009'.

Jenny and I had just finished the arrangements when Ziva came back into the squad room and told Jenny that they had Kenneth Dell in integration room one. While they were distracted in their conversation I crept away.

I snuck off to the observation room. I looked through the window. On the outside he didn't look any different from any other human being. But on the inside he was a monster. He killed them! He killed my family! I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

The door creaked open and Ziva walked in, "What are you doing in here?" she asked in a worried motherly type voice.

"I want to go in there. I want to talk to him," actually I wanted to scream at the top of my lunges. More tears rolled down my face as I stared right into his eyes. I knew he couldn't see me but I just kept staring him right in the face.

The man behind the glass got up and turned off the light. Now I knew he could see me. He may be a monster but I had to admit he wasn't dumb. He stared right into my face and smiled. I was so pissed off I swear I had smoke coming out of my ears. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ziva walk over to the control panel and flick a switch. Suddenly the lights in the other room came on. I felt safe again.

"Come," Ziva patted my back and I followed her out of the observation room.

**A/N. yes I added Jenny to the story. I love the line ****"Yeah but it'll back **_**me**_** feel better,"** **Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. please R&R!**

I walked through the gardens of the cemetery. Ziva was by my side holding my hand with one of her hands and holding Nu with the other. The rest of the NCIS team followed behind. The whole of my Dad's platoon were there. Even Kenzie's friends from Kindy were there. Some close family friends came. My parents were both the only children in there families and all of my grandparents had passed away so there was no family there. Ziva, Tony, Nu and I sat in the second row.

The priest walk up to the stand, "Today I welcome all of the family and friends of Lauren, Mark and Mackenzie Rivers," the priest talked on about how great they were. Then the Navy did there Navy funeral thing. Finally it was the time that people could go up and lay flowers and say their good-byes.

I picked up Nu and walked up the Mum's coffin, "Bye Mum. I love you and I promise I'll come visit you here when ever I can," I said laying a purple lily on top of her coffin, "Keanu, say 'bye' to Mummy," I told him.

"B Mum," he mispronounced 'bye'. He lent down and kissed the coffin lightly before cuddling back into me.

I walked over to Dad's coffin, "Have fun in the after life. I love you," I said. One tear rolled down my cheek. Nu lifted his hand and wiped it away. I laid a white rose on top of his coffin. It was exactly the same as the ones he'd given to me on my birthday-the day he died. "Say bye to Daddy," I told Nu.

"B Daddy," Nu said and kissed the coffin.

We walked over to Mackenzie's coffin, "Bye Mackenzie. I hope you have fun with Mum and Dad," more tears rolled down my cheeks, "I love you Kenzie."

"B Kenzie!" Nu said and he kissed the coffin. We walked back to our place, we both waved on our way back.

When we sat down more people went up to say good-bye and lay flowers. I handed Nu to Ziva and then sat down between Tony and Ziva. They both wrapped an arm around me.

After everyone that wanted to said good-bye the coffins were lowered into the graves and the tombstones were put up. As we walked away from the graves towards the car I held Nu close. I wasn't going to loose him. I knew the killer had been caught and was locked away for ever and ever but I still wouldn't let anything happen to him.

"What do you want for lunch?" Tony asked.

"Your mind always goes to food," Ziva said shaking her head.

"Sorry but it is lunch time," Tony argued.

"I ceam!" Nu squealed.

"You want ice-cream Nu?" Ziva understood him. Nu nodded.

"How did you get ice-cream out of that?" Tony was confused.

"It's a skill," I teased.

XXX

"Which flavour do you want Nu?" Ziva asked.

"Choc choc!" Nu squeaked pointing to the chocolate ice cream.

"Did you at least get that one?" I teased Tony.

"Yes," he scowled, "He said chocolate."

The lady behind the counter put a scope of chocolate ice cream in a tub and put it on the counter.

"Cookies and cream for me please," I said.

"Honeycomb please," Ziva said.

"Macadamia thanks," Tony said. The chick behind the counter got our ice creams and then we paid and left.

We walked to the park and at our ice cream there. After we were finished Nu and I played on the playground. Tony and Ziva took photos of us playing then they joined us for a game of tigy. Ziva was it first. She ran after Tony and touched his back. Tony dramatically fell to the ground making Ziva land on top of him. Their faces were literally an inch apart. Slowly, very slowly Ziva closed the gap. They kissed lightly at first, then more passionately.

"Whoop!" I cheered. They broke apart and looked up at me. Ziva blush to a shade of red I didn't think was possible. Tony brought his lips back to Ziva's. I cheered more. They finally got off the ground and walked over to Nu and me. I gave them a massive hug, "Yay you guys finally pashed!" I smiled.

"Finally?" Tony questioned.

"Yeah I've been waiting for this moment since I came," I told them. They shook their heads and we walked back to the car.

XXX

We walked into the squad room the day after the funeral. My smile dropped when I saw the child welfare department worker stand in the middle of the bull pen. He was talking to Gibbs, "They have to be taken into foster care or adopted out. They can't stay here, there is no more threat," The man explained to Gibbs. I walked further into the squad room and he explained the same thing to me. He explained that Nu and I would be put up for adoption and that we might not stay together. How was I supposed to keep him safe if I wasn't with him?

"I will," Ziva said in the middle of our conversation.

"Excuse me?" the man said.

"I will, I will adopt them," Ziva told them strongly.

"Ziva you can't actually do that. You're not an American citizen," Gibbs told her.

"Oh," she sat down at her desk in defeat.

"I am though," Tony stood up, "I will adopt them. They have become a part of this family over the past week or two and I want them to always be a part of this family," Tony stood up and walked over to Ziva's desk. He wrapped an arm around Ziva to indicate which family he meant.

I sighed and ran over to them and we all crashed into a big group hug. Nu slowly trotted over to join the hug. We broke away.

"Nu stretched his arms up in the air towards Ziva, "Mummy?" he asked.

THE END!

**A/N. hope you liked the ending. Please R&R!**


	7. Sequel

**Hey guys! Sequel is OUT! It's called DiNardo For A Day. About Tony, Ziva, Alayah and Keanu going undercover to find the killer of a Marine/Father.**


End file.
